The Changeling in My Heart(CANCELLED)
by Dark Sector
Summary: Tyler hates My Little Pony but,what happens when a certain changeling ends up in his room? A lot of crazy stuff happens! And how does Tyler handle all this? First Fanfic so no flames or something like that. WARNING: MLP-bashing (CANCELLED, WILL BE REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yelling and First Encounter

There is a saying in the modern world that the path to success is to get good grades in your school,make the right choices in life,and do the very best that you can. Well,it's true,but for me,not really. It's not that I'm failing or any thing it's just that I don't believe in any of that stuff. My name is Tyler Strains and I'm at least 17 years old. I live with my mom and my little sister in Chicago City. I'm 6 foot 1 and to be honest,I don't have any friends because who needs them anyways? I mean,they're only good for stabbing you in the back. Anyway,my story starts with me waking up for the first day of the new school year...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groaned as I tossed and turned on my bed trying to go back to sleep but,my mom came into my room and pulled my bed sheets off. "Wake up Tyler you're going to be late for school.",she said,trying to shake me awake. "All right,all right I'm awake", I tiredly said. She smiles and says,"breakfast will be served in a minute,now get dressed". She then makes her way downstairs to make the food. I got up and rubbed my brown eyes. Then, I simply got up and went to my closet and put on my clothes. Its nothing really,just a black collared shirt,pants and black Vans. I then went to my desk where a lone picture frame is sitting. Picking it up,it shows,me,my mother,my sister and my father. Its been 6 years since he died of a heart attack. I looked at it tearfully,remembering the good times that we had as a family. Now,those good times are gone now,and they will never come back. We tried moving on but my mom keeps crying herself to sleep every night and my sister keeps sleeping with me so I can comfort her. I keep shedding tears every night before going to sleep but, after some time,we moved on. Yes,he was a good dad. I put down the picture frame and went downstairs to eat.

About half an hour later, I grabbed my bag and walked to school. On the way there,I heard someone calling out to me."Hey Tyler,wait up!" Oh God,please kill me. To actually tell you this,I do have one friend,his name is Raven and he is a brony. I do not have a problem with him being a brony but,if he consistently talks about it, there will be blood on the floor. "Hey,what's up?" "Nothing" He gave me an unusual look as if I'm not myself lately. "Ok,so have you heard about season 4 coming out? It's going to be epic!" I balled my hand into a fist resisting the urge to punch him in the face for complementing such a stupid show called "My Little Pony". About 2 or 3 years ago,I was walking home from school like usual. Then,out of nowhere "he" jumped out yelling,"Happy Hearth Warming Eve!" I jumped back and pulled out my 10 inch switchblade and aimed it at his throat. I do keep a blade with me just in case if anyone dares to mug me and if they do,well they will never see the next sunrise ever again. I gave him the death stare until I realized who this kid was. He goes to my school and he seems to be scared to death because I have a weapon in my hand. Slightly panicking,I put away my knife skillfully and said,"Sorry,you startled me",I then take a look at what he's wearing. He seems to be wearing the usual until,"Wait",I took a closer look at his shirt and it says,"I'm a brony. Deal with it.". And it has what it seems to be a cyan pagasus with a rainbow mane and tail standing on its hind hooves and is wearing sunglasses with its front hooves crossed. My eyes widen and said,"what the hell are you wearing?!" He got up and smiled."You like it?" I just stared at him dumbfounded.

'This is one of those idiots that watches the show'

"No" I said. "So you heard about it?" He asked. "Yes,but I can assure you that i will never watch that whatever you want to call that ever." He crossed his arms and said,"come on give it a try no one will know". Since I know he's going to annoy me if I don't watch that crap,I sighed. "Very well then". The last thing I remembered was that he squealed like a freaking girl and left. I swear when I get that chance,I'm going to take a gun and shoot him in the face. Anyways,its his fault for making me watch it like I care its nothing serious. Back the present,he was babbling about the pros on the show and it converted to bitching about the cons of it. From what I heard,it's usually about the villains of the show. I could care less but, something caught my attention when he said something about this "changeling". Strange,that name seems familiar but,I can't put my finger on it. Ever since Raven forced me to watch that son-of-a-bitch show,I've been gathering information about the show and found some pretty interesting stuff...don't remind me I have seen worse shit than this. "So,what is your favorite pony? Mine is Vinyl Scratch." What the bloody hell?! Favorite pony? Don't make me laugh. "Uhh...Queen Chrysalis?" "Wh-what?" "Queen Chrysalis",I simply answered. "You know what that thing has done do you"? I grew angry and yelled,"LET SAY THIS LOUD AND CLEAR RAVEN! WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT A GODDAMN WEDDING?! ITS JUST A WEDDING CAN'T YOU GET IT IN YOUR MIND YOU PIECE OF SHIT? THESE PONIES THINK THEY ARE SO SUPERIOR WELL,NEWS FLASH MOTHERFUCKER WHEN I GET A CHANCE TO GO TO EQUESTRIA,I WILL BRUTALLY MURDER THESE FUCKING PONIES WITH MY BARE HANDS AND USE THEIR BODIES AS TORCHES!" That felt so good,I wanted to do that again. Raven looked at me shocked and said,"I-I never thought you would say something like that". I sighed and said,"Well fuck you I'm out of here". School went on as usual,save for the stares I'm getting from the bronies. I walked back home after school ,hands in my pockets gripping my knife in anger. As I entered my home,my mom said,"Hello! How was school,Tyler?" " Fine",I simply stated and went up to my room. But,when I opened the door to my room I have seen something I should never have seen better yet,should not have seen. "what are you?" Chrysalis asked. Oh boy,now this how much more can I take?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Dark Sector here I am going to cancel this story because it sucked and I have a much better version than this but, I will make a story (maybe) about 2 of KT6 members and their adventures in Ponyville. So, sorry about the delay and the sudden cancel.**

**Dark Sector, signing off.**


End file.
